For The First Time
by MysTori-Xposed
Summary: Austin Moon had a life before becoming a local celebrity in Miami. A life not too many people know about. A life he lived back in Rosewood. Ali DiLaurentis & Austin Moon fic.
1. Two Years

Hello Everyone! This is my first Austin & Ally and Pretty Little Liars crossover. I am obsessed with Sasha Pieterse (Ali DiLaurentis on PLL) and Ross Lynch (Austin Moon on A&A) so I thought, why not ship them? XD I hope you all enjoy the story! _Please Review!_ Feedback is extremely important to me.

_**Plot:**__**Austin Moon had a life before becoming a local celebrity in Miami. A life not too many people know about. A life he lived back in Rosewood. With the anniversary of her disappearance approaching his mood is changing and he must talk to someone. As he feels himself growing closer to Ally, Trish, and Dez he might be ready to open up. Join Austin Moon as he mentally and emotionally relives his absolute best days and some of his worse days with his old best friend and would have been girlfriend Alison DiLaurentis, back in Rosewood.**_

Chapter 1: Two Years

His alarm sounded as Austin rolled over and slapped the snooze button once again. He sighed and opened his eyes; the clock on his nightstand read twelve o' clock in the afternoon and the date being June 08. Austin saw the date and knew today was going to be a long day. "Two whole yeasr already" he said quietly to himself. Austin sat up and leaned his head back against his head board, looking up at the ceiling immediately going into deep thought. Thinking about the day it all started. That infamous day she came into his world:

_It was a sunny day in Rosewood, Pennsylvania and once again thirteen year old Austin couldn't think of spending a more perfect day inside a music store. He walked in, in a lime green collared shirt and regular blue jeans, being the first customer of the day as usual. "Hey Austin" one of the workers said, Austin spent so much time there that everyone knew who he was. "You're kind of late, you aren't the first today" that same worker replied as Austin stared_

"_Really, who's taking over?" Austin joked, the guy nodded toward the Rock-N- Roll section as Austin stared at the small blonde searching through the albums. He smiled and began to walk over as the outgoing and charismatic part of him came out."Nothing like a good Queen album" he sparked a conversation immediately based of the album she was holding._

_The small, blue eyed, blond looked up at the hazel eyed cutie and nodded "Oh yeah, surprise you know who they are" Alison said_

_Austin quirked an eyebrow "Excuse me? I'm offended"_

"_I didn't mean it like that, I just meant kids our age wouldn't know good music if it bit them in the ass" she said_

"_Oh…" Austin replied "Yeah, I know what you mean. Nothing beats the Classics"_

"_Yep!" Ali D. nonchalantly replied as she started to walked away, Austin stood in place for a second before following…_

"_So… I'm Austin" _

"_I didn't ask" the feisty blond replied_

"_I know but I'm telling you, anyway" he smile slightly_

"_Okay!" she shrugged_

"_Care to tell me your name?" he asked still following behind her_

"_Not really" _

"_Well… Why not?" _

"_Because you've ignored me for years, why should you care now?" she said turning on her heels to face him, with her arms folded_

"_Excuse me?" Austin said a bit confused "I'm almost certain, this is the first time I've met you"_

"_Mrs. Lex, Ms. Right, Mr. Shields, Miss Haywood, Mr. Brown, and Mrs. Baylor" she uttered_

_Austin thought for a second the names sounded familiar, but the blond in him still drew a blank._

_Ali sighed and shook her head "We were in the same class all throughout elementary school, starting with our Kindergarten teacher Mrs. Lex and ending with…" _

"_Mrs. Baylor in the fifth grade, you do look kind of familiar" he said as he tried to think of her name "Alexis" _

_Ali rolled her eyes "Alison…."_

"_DiLaurentis" he blurted out "Now, I remember" he smiled "Wow, you've grown" he said, as she began to walk away "Sorry, for not remembering sooner, you use to be so quiet and off to yourself in a corner back in elementary."_

"_Funny, how things change huh?" she simply replied_

"_Did we by any chance go to the same Middle school too?" he asked curiously_

"_No, I was in South Carolina living with my grandparents throughout middle school"_

"_Why?"_

"_You ask a lot of questions" Ali said_

"_Well, what school do you go to now?" he asked _

"_Why?"_

"_I'm just curious?" he shrugged _

"_Well, don't be" she bluntly said_

"_Fine" he said holding his hands up in surrender_

_The two were fumbling through the Classic Rock-N-Roll section as they stopped simultaneously and reached for the same album by The Beatles _

"_Best Beatles album ever" Ali said_

"_Couldn't agree more. Yellow Submarine is the greatest song ever" Austin said_

"_Pssh. We Can Work It Out, is" Ali rebuttal_

"_Touche'" he replied flashing one of his winning smiles "Nothing, like a girl with great taste in music"_

_Ali D. rolled her eyes and smiled slightly as well, feeling herself falling for his charm "I'm about to start at Rosewood High School." She said answering his question from before_

"_Great, that means I'll be seeing more of you"_

"_I guess you will" she smirked as she turned on her heels and began to walk away again…_

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Austin was snapped out of his trance as heard a loud bang on his door. He really didn't want any company today, so he thought it was best to ignore the knock.

"Austin!" he heard a familiar voice from the outside

"Ally" he sighed "Crap!" he said forgetting that the two was suppose to be working on new music together, that day.

"Austin, open up it's us" he heard that second familiar sounding voice, belonging to his other friend Trish

"I told you girls, I don't think he wants to be bothered with us today" Dez said as the three gathered outside of Austin's bedroom door.

Dez knew the gist of Austin's feelings for the _late_ Ali D. back in Rosewood, because of Austin's episode last year, but he didn't know everything. He only knew so much to the point where he understood why this day was so emotional for Austin.

Austin sat and stared at the door hearing the threesome outside. He knew he couldn't hide this from them forever. And it's been two whole years of bottled up emotions; why not open up about Ali D. Who knows maybe Ally could even help him put his emotions in a song dedicated to her. He wasn't sure of much but he knew he had to talk someday, and with the emotions of missing her getting stronger with every year that goes by, why not today.

"Ladies, I told you he call me and told me he wasn't feeling well let's just leave him alone" Dez said making excuses

"I guess he's right" Trish replied

"Yeah, he needs his rest" Ally added

"No wait,!" Austin said to himself as he got out of bed and rushed to the door to catch them before they left "Wait!" he called out as the three bodies turned to face him

"Dude I told them you weren't feeling well, it's okay we won't bother you today!" Dex said giving him the eye, to let Austin know he would cover for him

"No… Dude its fine, you don't need to make excuses for me anymore" Austin replied

"Excuses?" Ally replied

"What do you mean?" Trish asked

Austin sighed opening his room door wider for the gang to enter "We all should talk, there's a part of me I've kind of been holding back"

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE FEEDBACK! And I update according to Reviews, the more reviews the LONGER & FASTER my updates are (Just to make sure everyone, is enjoying the story).**

_**Be Mindful:**__** I know it can be a bit confusing having to Ally/Ali's that's why my flashbacks are in italics and it is the Pretty Little Liars Ali (Also with the I) and present day is Ally Dawson (with the Y)**_

_Chapter 2: Why she is so important?_


	2. Him

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! Hoping this chapter will pull in more reviews. I love to know what you all think! **

**Chapter 2: Him!**

Back in Rosewood

Being that another year has passed, the day had Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily in a bit of a depression state as well.

"One whole year yet we still have no answers" Spencer said, as the girls sat around the living room of the Hasting's household.

"Exactly, I feel like a hamster just running around in circles" Emily said running her fingers through her long dark hair.

The girls threw themselves a little slumber party, in hopes to take their mind off of all their problems but it wasn't working. Instead of having pillow fights, playing cheesy games, and eating tons of junk food they found themselves looking at old photos of Alison.

"I know people thought Alison was evil and selfish…" Aria started

"Which she was" Hanna interrupted

Aria glared and rolled her eyes: "But, she was also giving. She had a way of making us feel…."

"Special" Hanna finished

"Exactly"

Emily sighed "Is it so bad that we miss her?"

"Not at all" Spencer said but trailed off coming across a certain picture

"Spencer? What is it?" Hanna asked seeing the look on Spencer's face.

"Oh! Nothing…It's just…" she answered "You girls remember this guy?" Spencer asked as she held up a picture

"Oh yeah, Austin Moon. He and Ali knew each other since Kindergarten" Emily nodded grabbing the picture to get a closer look

"Yeah, I have seen him a few times. He was Ali's… boy…friend?" Hanna asked

Emily looked and shook her head "They never had the chance to make it official" she replied in a soft tone

Though Alison had the tendency to make everyone's business her business she was extremely private about her life. Emily was the only one she shared in depth secrets with about Austin, and Ali also introduced the two a few times.

"I remember seeing him around town a few times, but now not so much. What happened to him?" Aria asked

"About a month after Ali's disappearance he and his family moved to Miami" Emily answered

"Why?" Hanna chimed in

"Ali was also his best friend; he couldn't stand to be in this town without her. His parents thought it was smart as well, they didn't want their son in this chaotic atmosphere"

"Why couldn't my mom be that smart?" Hanna rolled her eyes "I'd do anything to get the hell away from Rosewood"

"So let's go!" Spencer said

"Go where?" the three asked in unison

"How do you feel about a trip to Miami?" Spencer asked with a smirk

"Oh no!" Aria replied "Spencer no!"

"I agree with Aria, Spencer" Emily said

"Come on guys, why not?" Spencer asked "Besides the four of us, sounds like he knew Ali the best, I'm sure he could probably know something we don't"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? He left to get away from all this craziness." Emily argued

"Did you ever think, he left because he's hiding something?" Spencer rebuttal

"NO! Austin wouldn't hurt a fly" Emily replied

"Em look! We've been searching for two years now, and still nothing. We always had one piece of the puzzle missing, maybe he has that missing piece?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Fine you can go but, I'm staying I want nothing to do with this"

"You have to come!" Hanna argued

"You are the only one that really knows him" Aria pointed out

Emily took a moment to think, as she stared at the photo of Alison sitting on the coffee table

"…Fine! But, if we do this. We do it my way. We approach him my way… DEAL?" Emily said looking at Spencer especially

"Deal" Spencer nodded

"Yes! Miami!" Hanna exclaimed jumping up "Beaches and clues here we come!"

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE FEEDBACK & I TAKE SUGGESTIONS! ****THE MORE REVIEWS THE **_**LONGER AND FASTER**_** THE UPDATES COME!**** SO WANTED FASTER AND LONGER UPDATES, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO, TOO. XD**

**What to expect! NEXT CHAPTER: ANOTHER FLASHBACK WITH ALI & AUSTIN. AND AUSTIN FINALLY OPENS UP. (I'm going to TRY to alternate, every chapter one that focuses on the present with Austin and the Liars together and separate! And the second that focuses on the past of Austin & Alison's relationship so that you won't be getting more of one than the other, this will continue until later the story all comes together!)**

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO: HarryPotterGirl998 for the suggestion**_


End file.
